As a cutting tool used for inside diameter boring or grooving, there has been conventionally known a cutting tool in which a rod-like insert having a cutting edge portion (hereinafter simply referred to as an insert) is inserted into a hole of a holder and secured by tightening bolts.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses that by inserting a rear end of a rod-like insert having a cutting edge portion at a front end thereof into a hole of a holder followed by adjusting the position of the cutting edge portion, the insert is prevented from being chipped off during mounting of the holder.
The following is a list of the aforementioned background art
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-271805
However, with the rod-like insert disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-271805, chip evacuation performance tends to deteriorate as the machining diameter decreases. As a result, for example, the cutting edge portion is chipped off by biting chips during machining.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cutting tool that provides good chip evacuation performance.